


Supportive Care

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Blood, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hospitals, Kidney Stones, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pain, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Nicky gets a kidney stone, and Red takes care of her. (Post-prison AU sick-fic)





	Supportive Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own experiences with kidney stones, shower-sleeping and all. I've had them multiple times, and they are even worse than people say. Pain, blood, vomiting, fever, and they sometimes require surgery. This is somewhat graphic in its descriptions, so bear that in mind. Anyway, this is going to have 2-3 chapters in total. It's just gonna be fluffy sick-fic, with Red caring for Nicky. But, if you're squeamish, maybe avoid this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains sickness, vomiting, and blood.

            Red opens the door to the apartment, and enters, before closing it behind her. It had been a relatively calm day at the café, thankfully, and she’s ready to have a nice evening with her daughter.  

                “Nicky? I’m home,” She calls, putting her housekeys away.

            She frowns when she gets no reply, and decides to go check on Nicky. The older woman knocks on her daughter’s bedroom door. She hears a muffled groan, and opens the door. The blonde is lying in bed, wearing a pair of pajamas. There’s a trash can next to her bed, and she looks frail and sweaty.

            “Ma,” She croaks weakly.

            “Oh, honey. Are you sick?” Red asks, already knowing the answer.

            Nicky whimpers, tears appearing in her eyes. “My stomach hurts really bad. And I’ve been puking my fucking guts up.”

            Red sighs, and walks over to sit on the bed, next to her. However, as she does, she bed shifts slightly from her weight, and Nicky hisses in pain. The older woman’s brow furrows. _She must really be in pain._

            Nicky lets out a pitiful little exhale, trying to hold back tears. Red tentatively brings a hand to her forehead, and finds that her daughter definitely has a fever. _Poor baby._

            “Have you taken any medicine?”

            Nicky shakes her head weakly. “Didn’t wanna get up. Hurts.”

            Red stands up, kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll get you something, and then I want you to take a shower. Then we can relax, ok?”

            “Ok,” Nicky replies.

* * *

 

            After giving Nicky her medicine, Red had left the blonde in the bathroom so she could shower, while Red busied herself with making Nicky’s room more comfortable while she was sick. However, when her daughter doesn’t return from the bathroom, even 30 minutes later, Red decides she has to check on her. She knocks on the door, but gets no reply.

            The redhead sighs. She really doesn’t want to have to go into the bathroom without her daughter’s permission, but it looks like she’ll have to. She slowly opens the door, giving Nicky time to say something to stop her, but nothing comes.

            Upon entering, the older woman sees her youngest child curled up on the shower floor, in a restless sleep. The hot water is still running over her, and the bathroom is filled with fog. Red, now actually somewhat worried, bends down and gently shakes Nicky’s shoulder.

            The blonde slowly lifts her head, blinking hazily. “Mommy?”

            “You fell asleep, honey. It’s time to get out now,” Red says gently.

            “I know. The heat seems to be the only thing that makes it hurt less. It’s not just my stomach anymore. It’s my back and side now, too.”

            “I’ll see if I can find you a heating pad. Can you get dried and dressed for me?”

            Nicky nods tiredly, standing on shaky legs.

* * *

 

            Later that night, the two of them are lying in bed, Nicky sleeping heavily (aside from an occasional whimper), and Red beside her. The blonde is sweating in her sleep, and Red can feel the heat coming off of her. Just as the older woman is beginning to fall asleep herself, she hears the loudest whimper yet, and jolts back awake. Turning to Nicky, she finds that her daughter is awake again, crying and moaning quietly, clutching her right side.

            “Nicky? What do you need?” Red asks, now wide awake as well.

            “Need to get back in the shower. Hurts,” She sobs out, and Red’s heart breaks at the pain in her voice.

* * *

 

            Red had just left her daughter to try and sleep beneath the streams of steaming water, when she hears a frightened yelp.

            “Mom!”

            The older woman races back to the bathroom, opening the door. She lets out a little gasp upon seeing the red on her daughter’s thigh. The blonde is crying, scared and in pain.

            “I got up to pee, and I fucking pissed blood! Mom, I’m scared!”

            Red lets out a shaky exhale. “Get some clothes on. We’re going to the hospital.”


End file.
